


Sought Out

by honeyedcalcite



Series: Do Good [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Familial Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Crystal Kingdom, character death mention, idk what it is in relation to the eleventh hour we will see, pre suffering games, someones gotta make lucas miller content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedcalcite/pseuds/honeyedcalcite
Summary: Lucretia has eyes everywhere, it was only a matter of time until she found out





	Sought Out

**Author's Note:**

> Someones gotta make me some Lucas Miller content with mom Lucretia might as well be me

It had been almost half a year since Lucas had given up the philosopher's stone, and his mother. Just a couple weeks before the summer solstice. He decided to move up north, away from booming cities like Neverwinter and Rockport. Living instead at the edge of a small, growing settlement at the base of a mountain. He wanted to take a break from the stress of the Miller name. Swapping innovation for helping out among the growing community. 

Despite ‘doing good’ as he said he would, he’s actually been doing horribly. 

Lucas had no motivation anymore, nothing to really do or live for. Without the experiments and the science he’s just been floating through life. Helping out the settlement was nice but he felt he didn’t have a place here. He could just leave, but there was nothing for at least a week's ride. And a week’s ride wasn’t exactly leave silently in the night material. But he hadn’t gotten out of bed for nearly three days, he needed to do something. Anything at this point would be favorable to the hopelessness he felt right now. Even dying three hours into a fool’s journey. Maybe he would go. 

A soft knocking on the door of his cabin had his head darting up, blinking the sun out of his eyes. He thought for a moment that he might have just been hallucinating, but the knocking came again. Louder this time, he groaned and buried his face in his pillow. 

“The doors open!” His voice was audibly muffled, but he heard the door open regardless. Lucas concentrated on the footsteps. They seemed familiar but he couldn’t exactly pin them to someone he knew. They stilled outside the door to his bedroom, but nothing was said. He huffed, perching up on his elbows and turning to the door.

“By the gods Costes it's way too hot to work toda-” Costes wasn’t standing at his door. In fact now that he saw them, he knew exactly why those footsteps were familiar. She always walked with a timid grace, powerful in her own way. A slim hand over her mouth, her face concerned maybe? Lucas couldn’t tell. He let out a shaky breath and swallowed thickly, but she spoke first. 

“I almost didn’t believe the seekers, but i had to come down and see for myself.” She looked away from him, and he nodded absently. Looking back down at his pillow. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Lucretia.” Lucas swung his legs over the side of his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess we have a lot to talk about, since you’re actually here” He chuckled quietly and saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. Her was voice calm and collected, but it held a slight waver to it. 

“I suppose we do.” 

\-----

They sat in the loosely defined ‘living room’ he had, Lucretia tapping her nails on a mug of weak tea. Lucas just staring at his feet. The silence between them was thick. Both of them having tomes worth of questions, but no idea how to start. He almost flinched at the dull sound of Lucretia setting the mug down.   
“They told me you were dead, Lucas. That you’d died fighting.” She leaned forward, hands clasped in front of her. Watching him intently. He barked a laugh and rubbed one of his arms, she clearly didn’t find it all that funny. 

“I’m a coward. The only reason they didn’t kill me is because i was just sniffling on the floor like a child. The biggest thing i did was get them into that mess.” His voice was laced with self hatred. It’s not like it was misplaced, all he did was fuck up! He almost destroyed the whole world, he almost wish they had killed him in the lab! 

Lucretia looked at him with a familiar look, like she was about to give him a motherly lecture. But she just sighed, running her hand over her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. 

“You sent them to kill me, Lucretia. After mom went back to the astral plane, I almost wanted them to. So why are you here? Is it just to finish the job?” His voice shook, nearly shouting. When he saw her face though he bit his tongue, and stared his hands intently. His knuckles were white, nails digging into his thighs. The veins running up the thin flesh far more desirable to look at than how hurt she looked. Breathing was hard, like he was choking on water instead of air. When it had evened out as best it could he looked at her again

Her expression made his stomach turn. Not because she was crying or even angry, but she had steeled her gaze again. Shut off her emotions again, treated Lucas like just another underling. It frustrated him to no end that she could do that. That she could just detach herself from the situation at will. 

“It was a matter of company polic-”

“I don’t need to hear a rendition of the employee handbook! I need to know why you did it!” Lucas fisted a hand on his hair and tugged, feeling the sharp pain needle through his skull. Grounding him. But it didn’t make him any less mad and hurt and frustrated with her and himself and just everything! Lucretia’s face melted at his outburst, she looked like she pitied him. Gods that was almost worse. 

“I didn’t send the regulators to kill you. I wanted them to bring you back for questioning, I just wanted to know why you did it Lucas. Why you lied to me. But from my understanding you temporarily paralyzed the five best members of my staff. I can’t exactly blame Killian and Magnus for lashing out like that.” Lucretia had sank back into the chair, rubbing one of her temples. She looked exhausted. Lucas could feel his muscles relax. As the anger washed away he understood why she looked tired, gods he was too. He rubbed at his eyes, groaning softly. 

“I miss her Lucretia, I miss mom. I was so close i just-” Lucas rubbed his eyes more furiously, trying to ignore the tears he could feel dripping down his cheeks. “She chose to go back but I still feel like I failed her.” 

Sobs and hiccups shook his body. It had been almost a year since Maureen died but he still missed her so much. The brief encounter with her in the lab just made it worse. Lucas didn’t respond as Lucretia got up and sat next to him. Only leaning into her shoulder when she wrapped an arm around him. She let him cry into her robes, on the verge of tears herself. Her arms tightened around him, taking as much from the contact as she was giving. 

When he pulled away from her shoulder he sighed, both of them completely out of energy. Lucretia pulled a small box wrapped in cloth from the inside of her robes, slipping it into Lucas’ hand. A small ring inside with the Bureau of Balance sigil. 

“If you ever want to come back just use this. It works the same as the bracers but you’re not completely bound to the Bureau. If you’re happy with your life now at least just for something to remember us by.” She patted his hand, an encouraging smile on her face. “I need to be getting back before my absence raises questions.” Lucas nodded, gripping her shoulder as she got up. 

“Hey, Lucretia? Thank you.” She smiled softly at him, leaning down and kissing his forehead as a final goodbye. As the door closed, Lucas squeezed the ring and slipped it on his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be mentioned in this series but Lucretia is a lesbian and dated Maureen and Lucas is trans


End file.
